


She paints for Vengeance - Reunion

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s21e11 She Paints for Vengeance, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: What if Liv sent Rafael to comfort Sonny...?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to FreckledSkittles for the proof reading <3


	2. Alternated Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is here to support Sonny in his first trial.  
> A few moments of the trial from Rafael's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished Rafael was here for Sonny's first trial. It's my way of making it real.


End file.
